Hollow
by Wolves of Xing
Summary: A collection of drabbles to lighten heavy hearts and fill a hollow suit of armor with warmth.
1. Cookie For Your Thoughts

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does NOT belong to me in any shape or form. Unless you count keychains. And wall-hangings. And a pocket watch. I dreamt that I found the rights to FMA in a fortune cookie once though...

This is my FMA Drabble Collection (which I actually started writing before the other one I've posted here). Pairings will include anything (from AlWin to RoyEd) so people who don't like shounen ai (slash - i.e. a guy being romantically paired with another guy) have been forewarned.

* * *

**Cookie For Your Thoughts**

_No real spoilers, maybe a bit from some of the Nina episodes..._

_Nina is so cute : D_

* * *

He sits hunched over a book, on the stone floor of the library, alone. Al has gone out to play with Alexander and Nina. He has always been the restless one, unable to sit still for an indefinable period of time even now that his body can no longer feel the stiffness and pain that this incessant studying results in. Al is, after all, the younger brother.

He considers taking a break when his eyes refuse to focus on the page he's been reading for the past hour. But softly treading feet approach the door and he lounges back against the bookcase, hiding an indulgent smile. He pretends to be studying fiercely as the footsteps grow closer, sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye as she comes in view.

She's being as quiet as possible, walking on tiptoe so as not to disturb him. He smothers the urge jump up and shout, "BOO!" as loud as he can.

In her hands she carries a tray of cookies and…Ed wrinkles his nose on reflex as he notices the two glasses of milk sitting innocently on the platter.

The little girl sets down her offering and sits across from him, randomly selecting one of the books scattered haphazardly across the floor and opening it in her lap. Ed debates telling her the thick volume she has chosen is upside down. But then she reaches for a cookie – the delicious, home-made, old-fashioned chocolate chip kind, he realises, putting that down as the reason behind the flour and chocolate currently taking up residence in her hair and the folds of her clothing. A feeling of nostalgia that somehow feels out-of-place here invades his senses and he remembers similar plates of freshly baked cookies – although somewhat less lopsided – tender smiles and gentle embraces from a time he thought he had put behind him. He shakes his head to dislodge the fading memories, and it is Nina and a tower of musty books sitting beside him, not a smiling woman and a little boy.

She's staring at him with those open, innocent eyes and smiling as she holds out a cookie and one of the glasses. He reaches out and snatches the cookie but spares the milk only a disdainful glance. Nina frowns and sets the milk down, looking childishly mournful.

Edward tries to ignore the way that her soft, youthfully proportioned features remind him of the little golden-brown haired boy he is fighting to restore and the way the guilt constricts his throat.

He turns his nose up at the milk, making a face and Nina giggles. "…Don't see how you can stand such a nauseating substance," he comments airily, dismissively, watching as her sadness is replaced by mirth.

Her face turns pensive as she gazes contemplatively at both glass and cookie and it makes Ed grin. But when she speaks her voice is soft and reverent, and his face grows somber.

"We always had cookies with milk…me and mom…"

Her face is downcast and the air in the library is suddenly heavy, tense.

Edward looks and the cookie and the glass of milk Nina set down beside him. And he remembers steaming hot stew that tasted like milk but was so delicious that he could overlook that just to see a smile on his mother's face.

He braces himself, steeling himself against what he's about to do. Then, without further ado, he grabs the glass, takes a swig and crams the cookie in his mouth after it.

Nina's delighted laughter almost drowns out the sound of Ed's choking and gagging.

* * *

--Owari--

--Fin--


	2. Perfection

Umm...I think this is an AlWin drabble...originally the idea was for AlWin, but I suppose you could take it as EdWin if you want ; P

* * *

**Perfection**

_Slight spoilers for some things that've been said in the later chapters of the manga, but you won't even notice them if you haven't read it, lol._

* * *

When Ed came back with his arm broken _again_, she'd throw things at him, yell 'til she was hoarse and generally make him rue the day he thought he could get away with destroying her masterpiece. A wrench to the head here, a verbal assault or two there and they would be back to normal, narrowly skirting the awkwardness that comes with friends who've grown up and away and never see each other anymore.

And that was the way it should be. Ed needed someone to take him down a peg, someone with the sheer stubborn will to knock heads with him. She might even concede that the constant warfare between them kept her on her toes, stopped her from getting, well, _old_. No one brought out the immaturity in others like Edward.

So when he decided to waltz back to her and her Gran, she'd bemoan the damage to the latest perfect replacement she'd sent him off with, deftly dodging the guilt – that maybe it was _her_ arm's fault that he had returned with an ever-increasing number of scars – with ease that only came of practice. Then she'd go on and on about whichever new, top-of-the-line technological automail feature she had decided to install in his limb, ever the enthusiast, drooling over her precious mechanical gadgets.

Because they _were_ perfect.

Because if she could believe they were perfect, she could believe the strong, unwavering young man who came to her for mechanical aide was just that…a hero out to save the world, not a poor crippled boy who had lost everything he had and was fighting with all he had to get it back.

And if she could believe that…

Maybe, just maybe, she could believe that that suit of armor was an ideal body, unable to feel fatigue or hunger or pain, housing its owner's soul with all the space and accommodations one could ever dream of. Invincible. Indestructible. Immortal.

Perfect.

Not a cage that trapped the lost soul of a boy who had merely been a victim of circumstance, someone who had never, _ever_ deserved what they got. Not a ticking time bomb, just waiting for the moment to go off and shatter the frail memory of the child entombed inside. No. Not any of that.

Equivalent Trade be damned.

Because Winry just couldn't force herself to believe that those two deserved what they had gotten. Maybe Ed could. Maybe even Al could. But Winry wasn't an alchemist. She was an automail mechanic. She put people back together when they fell apart at the seams.

She was a girl who still had dreams and nightmares about the little boy who she used to be so close to, but who was now separated from her by a wall, vaguely resembling a suit of armor.

She couldn't ever believe that the automail was perfect.

But even if she didn't believe…

She could pretend.

Because for Ed…

…for Al…

She had to be strong.

And in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

--Owari--

--Fin--


	3. Staring Contest

Alright...this is my first RoyEd -ducks from Hawkeye-

Not serious in the least, but I'd appreciate feedback, lol. It's actually drabble-sized too! XD

Whew. This is the third drabble I promised to post because of not updating over the weekend. Lol, am I redeemed?

* * *

**Staring Contest**

_Shounen ai warning. Warped and twisted individuals, like me, enjoy : D_

* * *

Silence reigned. Not a sound dared break the palpable tension in Colonel Mustang's office. None of the other personnel in the building dared enter.

Mustang's eyebrow twitched.

Ed gripped the back of the chair.

Outside, a clock ticked.

Ed blinked.

Roy leant back in his chair, smug smirk unfaltering. "You lose, Fullmetal."

Ed growled and stood up with enough force to knock over the chair – which now had a hand shaped dent in the right arm. He put his hands on the desk and leant forward, glaring menacingly.

"A rematch, Colonel."

The other man lounged back, stretching luxuriously. "These games of yours bore me, Edward."

Golden eyes glinted and his grin turned feral. Ed stood back and strode predatorily around the desk to Mustang.

"A different game, then…?"

Mustang smiled as Ed's lips brushed against his.

* * *

--Owari--

--Fin--


	4. Broken Wings

Thanks to Heavensdarkestshadow (I like you username, very ominous ; D) and FatCat for reviewing! I'm glad you both thought it was so cute and hope you enjoy the rest, lol. The reviews made me feel very fluffy ; P

Thanks!

Now, some HavocFuery! Feel the cuteness!

* * *

**Broken Wings**

_Shounen ai warning. Angst and would-be-fluff warnings as well, lol._

_Spoilers for Chapter 40 of the Manga._

* * *

It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. After all, he had looked after wounded animals all the time. Little puppies bleeding from abuse, turtles with cracked shells, kittens with broken limbs…and once, a tiny sparrow…

He had taken care of them as well as he could, entrusting their care to another when it was too serious for him to handle. Then he would find a good home for them and move on to the next poor, abandoned stray.

And he had seen people injured in that manner, as well. In the military you saw your fair share of wounded or maimed individuals, even working in Communications.

It had certainly never bothered him before.

It wasn't the blood; he could handle that after dealing with innumerable pets in his lifetime. And it wasn't the entire gloomy air of the place; how many times had he picked up lost and dying animal to take it to a veterinarian and then have to explain to its owners why he wouldn't be able to return their beloved companion?

It wasn't the paleness of his skin, how it matched the color of the sheets almost perfectly. It wasn't how his hair hung limp and neglected against his head. It wasn't how his movements had all become, slow, lethargic, pained.

But maybe…maybe it had a little something to do with how the light seemed to have gone out of his eyes. How when he looked at him, it was as though there wasn't anyone there staring back. Vacant. Hollow.

Not the twinkling, bright blue orbs, alight with amusement and laughter that had always greeted him before.

…funny how the thing he missed most was the lack of smoke that hung in the air, simply because the man lying there, wounded and crippled, could no longer find the strength to light one of his beloved cigarettes.

It hurt. And it shouldn't have. They were just colleagues, coworkers, friends at best.

It reminded him of the sparrow he hadn't been able to save, bleeding to death on the cold ground, wings battered and broken beyond repair.

But seeing Havoc lying there, still as death, eyes a weary, greyish blue, was worse than anything he could have imagined. And Cain Fuery wouldn't be able to bear it if…

He couldn't think about that. It would destroy him.

…but they were just friends, weren't they?

* * *

--Owari--

--Fin--


	5. Promise

Aw! -hugs- Thanks to Sparky the Invisible Pyro (_heehee, I like your username_), darkXdemon15 (_no one writes nearly enough Havoc fics, lol!_) and Crystal (_Wow, I get cookies? Heh, I happen to be an incurable angst addict, which would be why some of the writting is sad and what-not, lol.I'll stop writing angst when Havoc stops smoking!_). I love you guys! Your reviews made me go "squee!" XD

Tell me if there are any drabbles you particularly enjoy so I can improve on the others, k? Also, if you have favorite pairings I'd love to hear them, lol.

Hmm...eventually I'll have to stop being lazy and write something that's **not** introspective, for a change. You know, something with **dialogue** and an actual **plot**, lol ; P

* * *

**Promise**

_Shounen ai (heehee, more RoyEd, and this time - hopefully - it's a little more serious, lol). End of Anime spoilers. **MASSIVE SPOILERS.** If you haven't seen all of the anime and don't want to spoil the ending, **do not read**._

_Thank you : D_

* * *

Ponytails. Were. Annoying. Period. Point and match. End of discussion.

They were bane of Edward Elric's existence. Second only to being called short and actually wearing his hair loose.

It was bad enough that he was stuck in this alchemy-forsaken hell, his arm was missing again and he had no idea what had happened to his brother but there was no way he would be able to braid his hair with this damned prosthetic limb.

And he had thought auto-mail was bad. He would give up the semi-normalcy of this pseudo-flesh contraption in a second for the convenient, practical uses of that steel hand, the almost-real feel of the joints and the mechanisms that made it just as good, if not better, than his original arm. Hell, he would even put up with Winry throwing wrenches at his head and yelling at him, without complaint, for the return of the ease with which the auto-mail moved and functioned.

It made him only feel slightly better to realise that he could install several tricks 'up his sleeve' to compensate for the lack of durability and flexibility.

Stupid arm. Stupid ponytail…

And it made him look like Hohenheim, too.

Stupid bastard.

Of course…even if he had been able to put his hair up in a braid…he probably would've found more excuses. Here, in this other world, it just didn't feel right. In a world without alchemy, he just wasn't the same…in a world without…

The memories were still crystal clear in his mind, sharp as those black eyes…the black eyes that had looked into his own then…

He could remember the hands in his hair, caressing his skull and forehead, skillfully braiding his hair with flawless dexterity. He should have expected that though. After all, who else had that same impenetrable control, the iron will and determination?

He could remember the feeling of those hands soothing the tension out of his shoulders, the tingling on his flesh arm and the light pressure on his steel one…

An embrace. Charcoal eyes and ebony hair. And a promise. A promise of a better tomorrow…together.

In the morning he hadn't wanted to rebraid his hair. His own hands had felt wrong…unfamiliar…because they did not belong to that memory, of hands built and used for destruction, but gentle and almost uncertain in his tangled mane.

And for some odd reason…Winry was the one who understood. Her hands were strong and calloused, so unlike the pale, graceful ones from the night before, but she was there…and he wasn't alone.

Ed hadn't been able to move when he saw that face from behind the windshield of the car he had attempted to steal. Hadn't been able to breathe. But there were things that demanded action, anarchy to be committed, homunculi to be taken care of…and after a single "sayonara" they parted…for the last time…

With these memories came the ones of the Gate…and the warmth of the tears cascading freely down his face. There had been a tear for every one of them. Al. His mother. Winry. Granny Pinako. Rose. Hughes. His mentor and teacher, Izumi. Even the bastard.

…Roy…

And now he couldn't return. Return to a place he had never desired to leave. Return to promise he had never dreamed of breaking…

But he _would_ get back.

Edward Elric was a person who kept his promises.

He didn't intend to start failing now.

…and he would keep this accursed ponytail until he could feel those hands in his hair again.

End of discussion.

Tomorrow was waiting. And there was promise on the horizon.

* * *

--Owari--

--Fin--


	6. First

Lala, well I'm trying to upload these drabbles as fast as possible, so I actually have time to write more instead of just updating, eh heh...but tomorrow I am officially on summer holiday and can devote the entire day to drabbleness! Yay! ...I'm trying to make some sort of feasible commitment here so I don't just spend the day slacking off, lol.

* * *

**First**

_This is an AU - Alternate Universe - drabble. Again with the **MASSIVE END OF SERIES SPOILERS** and the angst, lovely incredible angst._

_Basically, in the AU, instead of Al using the Stone to ressurect Ed and Ed going across the Gate in exchange for Al, Al brings Ed back but Ed fails to bring Al back. ...does that make any sort of comprehensible sense? Oh well. So, to sum it up, instead of Al being alive in his world and Ed being alive in ours, Ed is alive in his world and Al is dead -sob-_

_Heehee, I think a little RoyEd snuck it's way in here too._

* * *

"…why?"

The sound was so small and broken, a shattered whisper, so out of character coming from the figure standing beside him, that Roy was sure he was mistaken. But no. He could tell by the way Ed's small shoulders were slumped forward, the way his bangs had swung forward to hide his face, the way his usually strong and driven voice wavered and shook.

In one fragment of a moment, he wanted to take Ed in his arms and assure him it would be all right, that he was safe and that was all that mattered. But then the moment was forgotten and he looked down at the grave.

_Alphonse Elric_.

He heard Ed draw in a shaky breath and stood and watched as he fought to keep his composure.

"Al…he…that – that _moron_!" A flesh fist made contact with a nearby tree.

The older man fought down an exasperated sigh. The kid only just got his real limbs back and already he was abusing them.

"Stupid…selfish…he was always the one who had to be first! The first to help others, the first to decipher the alchemy texts, first to try making a doll for Winry…always, always, always first!"

Mustang decided to pretend that he thought Ed was shivering from the cold wind in the cemetery.

"…stupid…moron…of all the times…why couldn't he have waited, just once…?"

But for all the he tried to turn a blind eye and let Ed mourn his losses on his own…when the smaller alchemist legs gave out and he sank to the ground, crying for the brother he hadn't been able to save, it was Roy who caught him.

* * *

--Owari--


	7. Second

This is something of a follow-up to the previous drabble, _First_. This time, it's not an AU and we have Al's reaction to all that angsty stuff that happened.

Just as a side-note, the things that Ed and Al are saying, about being first and second and et cetera, they're just saying that because they're hurt and angry and have no idea what to do. I don't believe the majority of it and doubt they do either.

* * *

**Second**

_Yada yada yada...**END OF SERIES SPOILERS, **incessant angsting...blah blah blah, you know the drill, right?_

_Um...I don't know how or why, but this one looks kind of like RoyEd as well...Alright, I swear that the next drabble I write will be het, RoyAi or something, lol. Man, I don't know how I get hooked on all this insanity so quickly... XD_

* * *

"…brother…"

Al knelt before the tombstone, laying down the bundle of handpicked flowers with trembling hands. A short distance away, Roy Mustang stood, a man he no longer truly remembered, watching the ominous clouds rolling overhead.

It had been Brigadier General Mustang who had told him that there wasn't a body in the coffin they had buried where his brother was supposed to rest. It had been Mustang who had driven Al back to Risenbul after waking up alone in that horrible place, not remembering anything, needing to see a face he knew. It had also been Mustang who had told Al the most about his brother; the adventures and horrors they had survived together.

And it was only Mustang who had managed to convey through to Al the reason that his brother had done what he'd done.

"…brother…why…did I always have to be second? You…were always the one mom loved the most, the one who picked up alchemy the fastest…"

Al didn't notice as Roy Mustang suddenly began to walk closer, too absorbed in his own despair.

"…for once, just once, why couldn't I have been first? Brother…" Al's voice trailed off as his sobs won out.

But suddenly Roy's gloved hand was on his shoulder.

"Al…you may second now, but when Edward gets back, you will be the first he wishes to see."

And Al looked up, saw the absolute certainty on Mustang's face and smiled. A real smile. So genuine and happy that even though it was splashed with tears, only a shadow of grief remained.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, waiting.

Ed would come back to them.

And they would wait for him, 'til he returned.

* * *

--Owari--


	8. Fragment of a Second

You know, I was going to save posting this for tomorrow and go to sleep (or write drabbles for another hour, heh) but then I was aimlessly poking around and found something that absolutely made my day (er, night). I didn't realise it before, but _Heavensdarkestshadow_ and _Sparky the Invisible Pyro_ added me to their favorites lists. -hugs- Thank you all! I feel so giddy right now, lol...so, I'm posting this and one more drabble tonight.

I don't think I said this before, but if you find any typos or inconsistencies or general flaws in my writing please tell me so I can fix it, kay?

* * *

**Fragment of a Second**

_Dedicated to_ Heavensdarkestshadow_ and_ Sparky the Invisible Pyro_, because they are so cool._

_This a continuation of _Promise_, so the same warnings apply, mostly having to do with the **end of the anime spoilers **and **shounen ai**, lol._

* * *

To his credit, Roy Mustang hardly batted an eye when one very soaked and bloody Edward Elric appeared on his doorstep, in the pouring rain, after going missing for three years, with the unmoving body of his younger brother over his shoulder.

The surprise and shock didn't even register until he had ushered them both in, gotten Alphonse settled in the guest room and seen Edward take off his coat, revealing two pale, flesh limbs. Even then, he had kept his composure, letting Ed tell him what had happened, not interrupting or uttering a sound until the end, when he offered the younger alchemist a room for the night.

He didn't even falter when he walked into the other guest room with a change of clothes, to find Edward sitting on the bed, clad only in his boxers. Nor when he felt the other man staring at him intently as he set the spare articles of clothing at the foot of the bed.

The single, solitary time that Roy Mustang, just might have let his mask slip, in one, miniscule fragment of a second – betrayed by an imperceptible widening of his dark eyes – was when Edward smiled coyly at him from the bed and asked, if he would braid his hair for him.

_It was good to know_, Roy pondered as he felt Edward's long, silky hair slip unresistingly through his fingers, _that Ed really hadn't changed that much at all._

…_Although he was considerably taller now_.

* * *

--Owari--


	9. Sayonara

Alright, really this time, this is the last drabble tonight. Heh, I need sleep... 

_

* * *

_

**Sayonara**

_Omg, again_ _with the **end of series spoilers**! Ack, I need to write something different for a change..._

_Oh yeah, **shounen ai**, too. I need some new material here, lol. I'm getting too repetitive..._

_

* * *

_

_Farewell_.

It was such a simple word: eight letters, four syllables, one more meaningless, useless sound that someone had one day decided would make a good parting line. "Bye," would have been just as good, "See you," or even, "Later."

But neither of them had said that.

Because there might not be a later.

To demean that last meeting, their final parting with any other word would have been heinous, unforgivable.

But still, in his determined and set mind, he hadn't really acknowledged the possibility that one or both of them might not return.

It had only hit home when Mustang held out his left hand. Roy had never touched his human arm. In the beginning, they had never been close enough. After the emotions they had kept dammed up finally broke through and were realised, there was never a proper time or place. Homunculus were running around, the Philosopher's Stone was not what they had dreamed of and even under the web of lies, deceit and anarchy, the military was definitely screwed. They had never been able to allow themselves to show that sort of intimacy, not until they could stand side by side in the end, with everything resolved and at peace.

But that the Brigadier General was doing this now meant that he thought there might never be a time.

So, Ed reached out, ungloved hand to ungloved hand, and lightly brushed his own against Mustang's.

He smirked. And Roy smiled.

They would find a way back to each other. No matter how many worlds separated them, not matter how insurmountable the odds were.

* * *

--Owari--


	10. Hagane no neko

Great news guys! There's only this drabble and one more before the pile on my hard-drive has all been posted! ...which means I'll actually have to get off my butt and write more...lol, that means no more posting like five drabbles in one day, but aside from that it shouldn't be too bad. I'm hoping to try for one a day or two every two days, so we'll see ; D

Thanks to all reviewers, again! You guys rule!

**wellduh...:** I'm glad you liked Ed and Nina bit, lol. I have a friend who thinks Nina is just plain annoying, which _I_ don't understand in the least. But then again, she also thought the only sad part of episode 25 was Elysia's line at the end, so...I mean, _I_ thought that was an _exceptionally_ grevious part, but I was tempted to bawl and sob through the majority of the episode, lol. And the Winry line...well, she _does_ put people back together ; P Like when your little brother rips the arm off of your teddy bear and your mom sews it back on. Except, Winry reattaches people's automail limbs after they get busted or blown up (-cough- Edward!), heh XD

* * *

**Hagane no neko**

_This a shameless attempt to make a story behind my LJ username, lol. That, and I thought the idea of a cat with the same automail limbs as Ed...was just hilarious XD_

_My first real Gen drabble! No pairings, no spoilers, just some random event I thought up! Yay!_

_So, here's Fullmetal Cat, in all its cracked up glory, lol._

* * *

Edward Elric was walking home from the First Branch Library, alone, balancing a towering stack of books. Passers-by gave him a wide berth as he progressed down the darkened streets, muttering curses and snarling under his breath vehemently.

Stupid books. Stupid library. Stupid, goddamn librarian…this elicited another growl of anger from him.

At least the moron had gotten a ridiculously huge dictionary right between his eyes for going to the trouble of asking if he wanted help with a pile of books taller than himself.

The bastard could go look up 'fuck' and 'off' in that dictionary when he stopped writhing on the floor in agony. Sucker.

Ed finally made it onto the deserted street leading to the military dorms. He gave a small sigh of relief and lengthened his stride.

…and slowed to a stop when the feeling of being followed raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

He whirled around, reading to either attack or swear at the person and blinked.

A small, tawny cat was sitting behind him on the sidewalk, tail waving contemplatively in the air.

As he stood glaring at it, the feline stood and walked closer, its eyes and coat gleaming gold in the streetlights and…Edward blinked again. Its right front and left back legs shone with the silvery sheen of automail.

He set his stack of books on the ground and hunkered down beside the cat, who had stopped at his feet and was staring at him with its wide, golden eyes. He took off the glove off his flesh hand and stroked the cat lightly. At first it looked like it might bite his hand or claw his face apart but then it lent into his touch gratefully and nestled snuggly into his arms when he picked it up. Because of the metal limbs it was pretty heavy, even for its small size.

Ed chuckled softly and proceeded to sneak the animal into the dorms.

It was a futile effort, however, because as soon as Ed got into his room, Al started to say something about the, "_cute **little** kitty_" and all hell broke loose.

Ed's mouth turned upwards in the smallest of smirks.

* * *

--Owari--


	11. Surprise

Heehee, last prewritten drabble! Alright, now I need to buckle down and get typing XD

* * *

**Surprise**

_Shounen ai...what else...oh yeah! Fluff! And angst, oh the angst! Heehee, feel the HavocFuery goodness!_

_-passes out dog-shaped cookies and chocolate cigars-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Fuery has been talking to him for a while now but he hasn't heard a thing. Maybe it's because he got so little sleep last night that he can't seem to string two thoughts together. Or maybe it's because he hasn't had a cigarette yet this morning.

Or, possibly it's because of the emotions, the unvoiced need and ache in his heart that are rising up and choking him.

Normally, he's better at dealing with this…with holding his feelings in check. But he's been keeping his distance for so long…and something has him in a particularly reckless state of mind.

It could be because he tried to light a cigarette so he could take his mind off a certain Communications officer and Hawkeye shot the thing right out of his hands. Goddamn First Lieutenant.

Or it could be the way Fuery has been prattling on about some new animal he's adopted. He's absolutely adorable when he grins like that.

Suddenly, without warning, Havoc leans forward and kisses Fuery. There's nothing rough or forceful about it, his lips against Cain's are gentle, almost chaste.

When he pulls away, Cain Fuery is looking at him in a dazed, confused sort of way. As the silence stretches, Jean feels the unreasonable need to do something, _anything_, say _something_ just to break the terrible pause. But he can't.

"…Second Lieutenant…?"

Havoc turns away. Cain's voice is somewhat distant, almost embarrassed. He doesn't know how the stinging rejection tightens Jean's chest and throat, cutting off his air.

"…I, ah…C- Sergeant Major Fuery, I –" he takes a step away, just wanting to be anywhere but here, wishing he hadn't done anything...wondering how he always screws up like this…

…and freezes, as two shy arms encircle him in an embrace.

"…you surprised me, Jean," whispers a small, soft voice into his neck.

And this time, when he turns around again, it's Cain who stretches up and kisses him.

* * *

--Owari--


	12. Your Hands

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!

**Black-Angel-001:** I'm glad you liked the Ed and Nina one at least, lol. You should read some of _Spades44_ and _fireun_'s drabbles, if they can't get you hooked on RoyEd and HavocFuery, no one can XD Which ones in particular did you find moronic? I'd like to know so I can do better in future drabbles, lol. The only ones you didn't really mention are the AlWin one and the Gen, heehee, Hagane no neko, which was kind of supposed to be pretty stupid, ha. Hawkeye and Maes, hm? Do you mean together, as a couple or seperately? LOL. I haven't actually ever seen MaesAi...it's an intrigueing idea...I have been meaning to do something about Hughes, but I want to wait 'til I have a really good idea. Hughes deserves nothing less than the best. However, I'm off to write some RoyAi right now, lol. I haven't ever written that before...that's kinda sad... ; D

* * *

**Your Hands**

_Spoilers for the manga, chapter 47. You can still read but you won't understand why exactly Winry happens to have a gun...eh heh._

_Wow. It's not shounen ai. I should go write some RoyAi just to make sure I'm not hallucinating XD_

_EdWin fluffiness! I don't normally like EdWin overly much...but this idea nagged at me until I wrote it, and I actually like how it turned out, lol._

* * *

There was something cold and metallic in her grasp.

"Winry, let go of the gun!" Strong, flesh and automail hands clutched hers.

…her hands shook with violent desperation.

"I…"

She was oblivious to the world around her, lost in the torment that ripped at her heart, her own private hell.

"…couldn't…"

Tears slid down her face, unchecked, sobs wracking her frame.

"…I couldn't shoot…"

Her control was shattered, the broken fragments littering the ground, strewn across the misery emanating from her soul.

"Even though he's my enemy…"

Ed's hands were still over hers, not quite touching, hesitantly hovering in indecision.

Then he was grasping her wrist, his hands warm and cold, weary and harsh, but comforting and gentle.

"Please don't shoot," his voice was strong and unwavering, anchoring her against the flood of desolate, all-consuming sorrow. "I'm begging you."

Her hand came up to clutch her head, clinging to the last shreds of humanity that remained.

"But…"

_How can the ache in my heart be so great?_

"…he killed mom and dad…"

_How can I survive when each moment only brings more pain?_

"…why…?"

_Why does it have to be this way?_

"…You and Al, too…"

_When did you desert me, leave me to my own suffering and demise?_

"…might be killed…"

_How can I live, without you by my side?_

"…why!"

_Why must I endure alone?_

"Winry…" His voice derailed her incessant circle of pain and heart-break.

"Didn't you deliver a baby and save a mother and child in Rush Valley?" His flesh hand delicately brushed against hers, coaxing her muscles into compliance and her trembling eased somewhat.

"Didn't you give me an arm and leg to stand up with?" He carefully soothed her finger off the trigger with his right arm – _her_ arm.

"Your hands are not those that kill people. They're hands that let people live."

The gun fell from her listless hold and clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"I'm begging you…!"

And when she screamed as the tears cascaded down her face in an endless flood, he held her and let her sob into his chest.

Eventually, after she had cried out all the sorrow in her and then some, he draped his coat over her shoulders and left.

_Ed…_

The soldiers around her whispered and muttered, saying things like, "human weapon," not understanding. They could never understand.

_Ed…your hands…_

"Why…"

_Your hands aren't those that kill, either…_

"Why is waiting all I can do…?"

_They're hands that change lives. Hands that give help and comfort._

She tilted her head back, feeling the sun warm her tear-stained cheeks. And she smiled.

_They're hands that save people._

* * *

_--Owari--_


	13. Useless

Ack, I'm sorry for not updating guys, but my computer decidely to break down on me. I dunno, I kicked something under the desk and suddenly the Internet stopped working O.o Anyhow, eventually I just starting messing around with some of the wires and fixed it by sheer luck.

I'll post this now, sleep, post a one-shot I have written, write and hoepfully post more tomorrow, lol.

* * *

**Useless**

_Wow, I've been writing lots of het recently. I feel proud XD_

_No warnings or spoilers really...Roy and Riza make such a great couple._

* * *

It was raining. It had been raining for the past week.

And it hadn't _goddamn stopped_.

His hands twitched sporadically as he raised his umbrella to fend off the relentless tirade of water.

Really, you'd think that eventually the moisture in the air would just…_run out_, or something. But it just. Wouldn't. Stop.

Incessant, unstoppable, invincible.

It made his weakness too clear, his vulnerability too open…

"Sir."

…his _uselessness_ too _real_.

"First Lieutenant, I think I am perfectly capable of walking home unassisted," he snapped, not even looking at her, refusing to acknowledge her presence at his side.

"It's raining, sir."

He could have sworn he heard a smirk behind her words, but when he did turn to face her, her features were indifferent and unreadable as always.

"Yes, First Lieutenant, I am _aware_ of _that_."

He then proceeded to lengthen his stride angrily.

She kept pace with him.

"Do you _mind_, First Lieute-" as he whirled on her again, his brain ground to a halt. Something about the way she was looking at him, eyes dark and…_predatory_…?

"-nant…?"

"Roy." She took a step towards him.

Suddenly his mouth felt dry.

"Lieutenant Hawke-"

She placed one slender finger on his lips, effectively cutting off all attempts at communication.

"…sometimes, _Roy_," the way she said his name was soft, unhurried, perfect.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips…too near, but far too far away…

"…sometimes, it's okay to show weakness in front of those you trust."

His soft gasp was unheard over the erratic beating of his heart and suddenly her lips were on his, electric and magnificent, and he dropped the umbrella to rest his hands at her waist.

They remain like that, the rain drenching them as it continued to pour. When Hawkeye finally pulled back, they remained embraced and she rested her head contentedly on his shoulder.

Her voice, when she spoke, was low and genuine and…affectionate…?

"…I could never think of you as useless, Roy."

His only response was to hold her closer, never wanting to let go.

* * *

--Owari--


	14. Waking Up

Lol, sorry I kind of slacked off on updates for a bit ; D I come bringing drabbles, though!Another het pairing...I feel proud of myself XD

* * *

**Waking Up**

_For those of you who've seen Ep 37...you know the scene where Riza is asleep and Black Hayate is licking her foot?That scene spawned this drabble._

* * *

Riza mumbled incoherently as sleep stealthily crept out of her grasp…she had been having such a good dream, too…

She twitched reflexively when she felt something tickling the arch of her foot and groaned sleepily.

"Black Hayate, stop it."

The faintly wet tickling feeling persisted.

"Black Hayate, I said stop that!"

Still it didn't stop and Riza reached for the covers.

"Black Hayate!" she snarled. Really, it was too early to be woken up by…

She blinked.

The lips that had been tickling her foot trailed a line of kisses up her side and rested gently at her throat.

She could feel Roy smirking.

"…did you still want to go back to sleep…?"

Riza smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad, waking up like this.

* * *

--Owari--


	15. Unwritten Observations

Lol, this, like the majority of my drabbles, was written late, _late_ at night. I rewatched episode 37 and this what you get XD

* * *

**Surveillance**

_Hmm...I seem to have broken my het writing streak, lol. Shounen ai, RoyHavoc._

* * *

"'Roy Mustang Surveillance Log?' What's this?"

Jean Havoc didn't think he could have been more surprised, when he got the letter from Internal Affairs. Well…he would have been more surprised if it had been a girl, returning his call, but still.

So, he asked the others to help and they all meandered aimlessly around the base, conducting their surveillance missions. But then…

He probably should've just stopped, up and quit, after Fuery found out about the date. But he really had no choice. He didn't even know why he was so reluctant to go.

It didn't surprise or bother him that Grace had gone out with someone else. He'd really, somewhat suspected that from the start.

But then he saw Mustang…

That's what had made him explode the next morning, ripping the Surveillance Log to shreds and refusing to continue.

That night though, he had found himself wandering around the city and stopping in front of Roy's house. He didn't know what possessed him but, without thinking, he found himself knocking on the intimidating oak door.

"Second Lieutenant?"

Maybe it was just because he seemed to be in a particularly brilliant state of mind just then, or maybe it was because seeing Roy Mustang out of uniform, relaxed and casual was something he'd never been witness to, Jean Havoc was struck dumb.

It took him several seconds to get his composure together to answer, in which Mustang regarded him coolly. Damn, even the indifferent expression on his face made Havoc's stomach flutter.

"Uh…Colonel, Internal Affairs, er, asked me to conduct a Surveillance Log and – um…" all that time spent formulating a response and this was all he came up with! He'd never wanted to hit his head against something more – preferably some sort of brick wall.

"Ah, I see," Mustang cut in, ending Havoc's uncertain rambling.

Jean let out a slightly forlorn sigh and scratched the back of his head nervously. He focused his eyes on observing the light that was spilling out through the open door. It looked so inviting and warm…

"Well then, Second Lieutenant Havoc," the Colonel stated, face still disconcertingly indifferent. It could have been a trick of the light, but Havoc could have sworn Roy's eyes had an amused glint in them. "We wouldn't want you to hand in a sub par report to Internal Affairs. You'll just have to remain here for the duration of your observations."

"Wha…? Er, um…okay," Havoc stuttered as the other man pushed him into the house.

"Make yourself at home," Mustang whispered in his ear and Jean's pulse raced.

If Mustang noticed that Havoc seemed to have settled himself in for an undeterminable length of time, with no intention of leaving, he didn't comment on it. He also didn't comment on the fact that Havoc never wrote down any observations.

He did, however, have a lot to say about how everything in his house smelled like smoke after the first day. Oh well.

Havoc allowed a small smirk to spread over his face as Mustang snatched the cigarette from his mouth. But then his lips were brushing against Roy's and that was all that mattered.

* * *

--Owari--


End file.
